


Equinox

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak's perspective on his relationship with Julian Bashir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equinox

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-"The Search".

My dear,  
I do not know what it is you want from me,  
precisely.

Do you expect me to be a font of delight  
in this cold and sunless desert?  
When your gaze slips into me, are you looking  
for clear water to spring forth under your touch?

Alas, I must disappoint you.   
All I have  
Are shadows enshrouding blackness; my taste is bitter,  
my branches bear lethal fruit.

No: I fear that I, like your Terran yew,  
am remarkable primarily for surviving  
And being poison from root to crown, unyielding  
and unredeemable. Your hopes will find nothing here.

And yet, when you reach out your hand to lay it upon me,  
I remain. The seasons, which should be absent,  
Take you as the sun instead. When new life quickens  
it's you who sustains it. Your murmur is like the song

Of the  _lysset_  in spring; the scent of apples surrounds you;  
and to my surprise, my amazement, my helpless longing,  
I see elegant blossoms spring up out of sterile corners  
where the only rain to fall in long decades has been  
Your guileless laughter.

Perhaps your desire evokes an answering hymn.  
Perhaps,  
In this nightbound prison, the rhythm of life endures.


End file.
